


The Empty Room

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Willow relives memories of a happier time.





	The Empty Room

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Empty Room  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Oz/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 149  
>  **Summary:** Willow relives memories of a happier time.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 7](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2456903.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/971290/971290_original.jpg)

Willow stood in the doorway, unable to take a step further as she stared into what used to be Oz’s room. She had never seen it look like this. The room was bare, nothing but memories, some good and some painful clung to its walls.

With a sob she raced over to the bed and flung herself on top of it. Tears scalded Willow’s face as they fell silently down her cheeks. With a gasp of pain she glanced over at the empty spot in the corner where Oz had kept his guitar. Another sob escaped her and echoed through the room. The pain was almost unbearable and she would do anything to make it stop. But there was nothing she could do except learn to live with it.

But that would have to wait, today she was reliving the memories, no matter how painful in an empty room.


End file.
